From Idol to Lovers
by Miyazaki Haruna
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kita sekelas dengan idola kita? From Idol to Lovers CHAPTER 1! Don't Like? Don't Read! Read & Review!


**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer: ****Koge Donbo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Pair: Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,cerita gak nyambung(?),dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Karin POV**

"Hey! Karin , ada berita baru,nih!" teriak temanku berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Hah? Ada apa?" Alhasil, teriakannya berhasil menyadarkanku dan membuatku terkejut "Haduh.. Jadi,sekolah kita ini kedatangan murid baru terus anak baru itu langsung ditantang basket sama anak A sekarang lagi seru serunya loh.. Mereka lagi tanding.." ucapnya memjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi "Hah? Serius? Kau tahu siapa anak baru itu?" ucapku tak percaya "Iya.. Aku enggak tahu siapa anak baru itu.. Makanya, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu melihat tanding basket itu" ucap temanku sambil menarik tangank menuju lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari kelas kami. Oh,ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Hanazono Karin murid kelas 10 B di Sakuragaoka High School dan ini temanku Himeka dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil,kami selalu satu kelas sejak kami sekolah dasar sampai sampai kami tinggal serumah,lho. Sudah dulu ya perkenalannya kita balik dulu ke topik cerita. Saat kami sudah sampai dilapangan basket, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Himeka sekarang memang sedang diadakan tanding basket dan saat aku lihat satu persatu murid yang ikut tanding memang benar jika itu murid dari kelas A tetapi ada satu murid yang benar aku kenal karna diantara murid-murid kelas A ada beberapa yang belum aku kenal, saat aku perjelas penglihatanku ternyata salah satu murid itu adalah KUJO KAZUNE, aktor yang aku idolakan! Aku terkejut saat tahu jika itu adalah Kazune, artis idolaku. Aku tidak percaya jika ini terjadi, apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Saat aku coba menepuk nepuk pipiku, akh! Sakit, ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Aku harus cari tahu tentang Kazune! Harus! "Karin! Hey! Kau hobi sekali melamun,sih?!" sepertinya aku tahu suara itu suara siapa, ah! Itu suara Himeka. "Hm? Ada apa,sih? Aku lagi mikirin sesuatu,nih" jawabku dengan nada malas karna aku sudah 2 kali mendengar teriakan yang mungkin bisa membuat telingaku tuli, "Kamu tahu enggak murid baru itu siapa? Dia itu Kujo Kazune! Aktor favoritemu!" ujar Himeka mengingatkanku padahal aku sudah tahu sebelum dia bilang barusan, tapi tunggu.. Apa?! Aktor idolaku?! Perasaan dia juga mengidolakannya, dia tidak mau mengakuinya. "Himeka,ayo ikut aku!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Himeka.

**Karin POV end**

-Ruang Guru-

"Apa yang kau lakukan diruang guru? Kau ada masalah? Kau ingin melaporkan siapa?" tanya Himeka bertubi tubi hingga membuat Karin sweatdrop dengan penyakit Himeka yang kambuh yaitu penyakit cerewet(?) "Haduh.. Sudah kau diam saja, kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Karin akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki ruamg guru dan bertanya pada salah satu guru yang tidak ikut menyaksikan tanding basket dilapangan sekolah, Karin pun menanyakan hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan murid baru sampai-sampai Karin meminta buku data murid untuk memastikan apakah benar jika murid baru itu adalah aktor idolanya dan ternyata benar, semua data yang disajikan (?) didalam buku tersebut sesuai dengan data yang ia ketahui dari salah satu akun pribadinya.

**Karin POV**

Ternyata murid baru itu Kazune! Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali bisa satu sekolah dengannya apalagi sampai satu kelas atau jadi temannya, tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, mana mau seorang artis berteman dengan orang biasa sepertiku yang sama sekali tidak dikenal banyak orang. Walau begitu, ini kesempatan emasku, aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

**Karin POV end**

"Terima kasih sensei, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Jika,aku boleh tahu.. Kazune akan masuk kelas 10 apa?" tanya Karin pada salah satu yang telah ia wawancarai tadi "Iya sama-sama.. Kazune akan dimasuka ke kelas 10 B tepatnya kelas kalian" jawab guru tersebut sambil tersenyum "Baiklah,sensei. Terima kasih banyak,ya ata informasinya" ujar Karin sambil membungkukkan badan(?) lalu pergi meninggalkan guru yang tadi ia wawancarai. Setelah Karin dan Himeka keluar dari ruang guru akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas karna pertandingan sudah selesai dan para siswa sudah mulai memasuki kelas kecuali para siswa yang ikut bertading, mereka menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka sejenak.

.

.

.

.  
.

'Kriiing,kriiing,kriiing' bel pelajaran telah berdering(?) menandakan bahwa pelaran 1 dan 2 sudah selesai.

"Eh,Karin apa benar Kazune akan dimasukkan kekelas kita?" tanya Himeka "Aku juga enggak tahu,nih.. Semoga saja iya" jawab Karin. Tiba tiba guru dan salah seorang murid memasuki ruang kelas, Karin langsung tertuju pada murid baru tetapi dia tidak bisa mengenali murid baru itu karna ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggunakan topi, Karin semakin penasaran dengan murid baru itu.

"Semuanya... Kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru tersebut pada murid baru "baiklah.." ujar murid baru itu lalu perlahan lahan murid baru itu membuka topinya "Perkenalkan namaku...

**To Be Continued**

Hello semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku Vee-chan, aku masih newbie maka dari itu aku minta bantuan dari para senpai semuanyaa. Mohon bantuannya...

Jangan lupa,ya...! Reviewnya.. Karna aku bisa tahu kesalahanku dimana dari review kalian... Thank you ;)


End file.
